


Day 26: Angry Sex "Tongue Across Teeth"

by C_Diva (thecollective)



Series: Destiel Smut Brigade Kink Challenge [22]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Angry Sex, BAMF Castiel, Boys having Sex, Disney References, M/M, PWP, Shameless Smut, bottom!Dean, somehow it always turns to shmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-26
Updated: 2014-07-26
Packaged: 2018-02-10 11:52:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2024115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecollective/pseuds/C_Diva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean isn't some damsel in distress that Cas needs to save all the time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 26: Angry Sex "Tongue Across Teeth"

**Author's Note:**

> These two are going to be the death of me.

"Fuck off, Cas." Dean slammed Baby's door, rough enough to make his point, but not hard enough to hurt. "I can take care of myself," the hunter continued as he jerked open the door to their motel room. The angel followed, glowering at the back of Dean’s head.

"You could have gotten yourself killed. I do not mean to put your masculinity in question by assisting."

"Assisting, Cas? You swooped in like Prince Charming rescuing Rapunzel from the dragon or some shit."

"Dean, you are mixing your Disney metaphors."

"Goddammit Cas, shut the fuck up."

The hunter shed his jacket, grabbed a beer out of the cooler and kicked off his shoes before settling on the bed to watch a rerun of Dr. Sexy M.D..

"I'm not some damsel in distress, man. I was killing monsters before I ever met you," Dean said, defiant and a little put out that his angel boyfriend didn't think he could handle one little vampire nest. Just because he took dick now, didn't mean he wasn't still a badass.

"And I've been a soldier for a millennia, Dean. I know what a vampire who has tasted your blood is capable of. When she had you by the throat," Cas stopped. His eyes blazed with righteous fury and Dean felt his dick twitch. _Goddamn traitorous cock._

"I can take care of myself," Dean spat. He knew he sounded childish, but he was too pissed off to care. Dean turned his attention to the television, popping the top off his beer, trying to effectively end the conversation.

Cas wasn't having it.

The angel rushed the bed, snatched the beer out of Dean's hand and grabbed his wrists. Cas pinned him with ease, and the anger in Dean's eyes flared back up.

"What the hell...?"

"No."

The single word sent shivers down Dean's spine, directly to his cock and he suddenly wanted _more_.

Their lips crashed together, rough and desperate. Dean tried to move his hands, but Cas' grip only tightened. The angel leaned into Dean's ear, and the hunter could feel hot breath on his lobe.

"Do you even understand the power held within this form? What I could do to you if I let myself? Those vampires have only a small percentage of supernatural power, but any one of them could break your neck with ease." Castiel nipped at Dean's clavicle and licked a hot stripe up his lover's jaw. His hands traveled to Dean's crotch and he palmed the erection growing there. "I will always fight for you, Dean Winchester," Cas groaned and Dean couldn't help it. He sighed and turned his head toward the angel, a soft whimper escaping his lips.

In one swift motion, Cas flipped Dean onto his stomach. The taller man gasped at the feel of his body so easily manipulated, his cock now straining against denim.

"Come on, angel. You gonna just talk about how big your dick is, or you gonna fuck me with it?" Dean growled over his shoulder. Castiel did not answer. Instead, he began rubbing his thumb against the crack of Dean's ass, over his jeans and suddenly, Dean felt they were both wearing way too many clothes than the situation called for. The angel ignored Dean's quiet whine and steadied the man with a palm against his back. In an instant, Dean was naked.

"Hey, no fair!"

"Shhhh," Castiel whispered and had Cas really just shushed him? Before he could protest, though, Cas spread open his ass, spit into Dean's pink entrance and stuck a spit-slicked finger into Dean and the hunter forgot exactly how to formulate words.

"Ngggg Cas, you can't just...oh, fuck..." Dean bucked into the bed, grinding into Cas' hand and _fuck fighting_ , he wanted more of _this_. "Clothes off, now."

And then Cas was naked. He stuck a second finger in, scissoring and working him open until Dean was writhing under Cas, grinding his aching cock into the bed with wanton pleasure.

"Come on, badass angel, fuck me already," Dean slurred, lifting his ass up off the bed, preening for his boyfriend. Cas wasted no time. He lined up the head of his cock and pushed in with so much raw power, the force knocked Dean flat and made him see white.

"Fuuuuuck yeah Cas, show me how tough you are, motherfucker, come on," Dean challenged. The taunt caused Cas to hiss and plunge into Dean. Harder, faster, until both men were covered in sweat, bodies sliding against each other, the obscene slap of skin echoing against motel walls.

With each thrust, Cas punctuated his words.

“I will. Always. Come. For. You, uuuhhhnnn...Never...Stop…Saving...You…” Castiel placed his hand on Dean’s shoulder, on the spot where his handprint had burned into Dean’s skin when the angel pulled him from the depths of Hell. Dean felt an electric shock jolt him, pushing the hunter over the precipice of pleasure. His body tensed, muscles contracting and suddenly he was coming, untouched, a wet spot forming in the space between him and cheap motel sheets. Above him, Castiel rutted with abandon, rhythm lost as the angel’s body stuttered and then Dean could feel Cas’ hot come pumping inside as the angel kissed the space inbetween Dean’s shoulder blades, chest flush against him.

When Cas pulled his softening member out of Dean, the hunter grunted out, “Do something useful with that angel mojo, will ya?” Cas narrowed his eyes and suddenly, they were both still naked, but clean and on top of fresh sheets. Dean huffed, “You fucker. Come ‘ere.” He opened up his arms and Cas slipped into the familiar space of Dean’s chest, head over the man’s beating heart and sighed. Dean ran his fingers gently through Cas’ sex-mussed hair. Although, it always kinda looked like that. “I’m sorry," his lips resting against Castiel's head.

“As am I, Dean.” Castiel tilted his head up and they kissed, slow and deep. The love, apologies and promises felt in every swipe of tongue across teeth.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is my last post for the 30-day porn challenge and what a challenge it was! Thanks to all my beautiful writers who took the time to post every day and kept the smut coming--he he--pun intended. We definitely have to do this again soon.  
> EL*  
> BB*  
> AQ*  
> ZB*  
> CC*  
> U4M*  
> SB*
> 
> You all rock my socks off!!  
> xoxo  
> CD
> 
> Thanks for reading! Please leave a comment or kudos if you liked the work. 
> 
> Meet me over on [Twitter](http://twitter.com/collectivadiva) or on [Tumblr](http://whothehellisdiva.tumblr.com) for more of the same.


End file.
